jurassicparkbuilderfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Steel-eyed dinosaur/Game Strategy: Harbors
I've decided to create a post that will help players to manage their parks better. While it is almost impossible to say what a player should do with their coins, bucks, and food, there are however certain priorities that a player should keep in mind while managing their parks. These priorities will likely trump any of the so called tips, tricks, and cheats you'll find on the internet and give valuable insight into exactly how to manage your park no matter how far you are into the game. Okay so let's get started! Harbors Just how important are the harbors? Well you will be activating the harbors until every last dinosaur is leveled up to max, making the harbors one of the most crucial aspects of the game. The three things that players should give consideration to with the harbors is 1) the type, 2) activation costs, & 3) time limit of production. 1) The Type When it comes to the type of harbor, very early in the game (prior to levels 5 and 6) players should avoid activating the crop harbor needlessly because most of the dinosaurs will be carnivores and will require meat. Players may think they have the extra coins to run both harbors simultaneously, but trust me players you do not. This is one of the few times that neglecting one type of harbor may be beneficial for quicker progress in the game. Once you make it to levels 5 or 6 though and beyond, you should activate both harbors regardless of whether or not you immediately can use the food they produce. Yes, from now on your priority should be to keep the harbors running as much as possible. When developing the aquatic and glacier parks, you will want to activate their harbors based on the immediate food need. Since the development of these parks is much slower and random than the main park, there isn't always a pressing need to activate these harbors, but you can if you have the extra coins. 2) Activation Costs Players will notice early on that each harbor can be activated up to 6 times total starting from the initial activation. However, each time a harbor is activated the cost increases. Keep in mind though that the cost of coins per food item does not increase when upgrading a harbor. When a harbor is upgraded it gives players the ability to produce more food, but players will always pay the equivalent of 200 coins per 100 food items on the initial activation regardless of what level they are on. Therefore the only way to actually save money on food is to not needlessly activate each harbor all 6 times, because on the 6th activation you will be forking over the equivalent of 300 coins per 100 food items. 3) Time Limit of Production As alluded to above, players should be focused on activating a harbor according to when they will be able to activate them later. For instance, if you know you won't be visiting your park in the next 6 hours, then by all means activate both harbors to full capacity. But if you expect to visit it in a few hours time, then you may want to activate a harbor for a shorter period of time. This will save you a bundle of coins over time. Now as for paying bucks to upgrade your harbors to levels 6, 7, and 8 this is something that you will want to do this as soon as or before you notice a harbor failing to keep up with the amount of food needed each day. If there is a mission that asks you to upgrade a harbor, you should not go out of your way to save up enough to upgrade that harbor. A better idea is to upgrade your harbors based on your immediate food consumption needs and earnings. At the end of the day, if you notice that almost all of your carnivores are fed, then hold off on upgrading your meat harbor. Also you should anticipate that you will be spending more coins after upgrading, therefore it would be wise to calculate if you will be able to keep up with the next level of activation costs. If you can then by all means upgrade the harbor. Giving careful attention to each harbor, the activation costs, and the time limit of food production will guarantee that your dinosaurs get the food they need to level up. Which that brings us to another huge priority of managing your park. Feeding While keeping all of your harbors activated is crucial, the food produced will do you absolutely no good if you don't feed it to your dinosaurs, creatures, and or animals. The biggest problem players will have in this regard is deciding which dinosaur to feed first and which to neglect for a while. But deciding on which to feed doesn't have to be mind numbing. The three things players should give attention to with feeding is 1) appetite, 2) battle readiness, & 3) leveling up for earnings. 1) Appetite For starters, players should try to purchase the dinosaurs in the order that they become available because this often has a direct correlation with their appetites. Players may wish to have those 4 limited dinosaurs along with the other 4 bucks purchased ones, but trust me, having these in your park early can actually hurt your earning potential. I know this from experience because I actually have started with a massive amount of bucks in level 1 after having experienced losing all of my game data. The developers gave me 3000 bucks to make up for the inconvenience of having to start over. Of course I purchased the limited Carnotaurus on day 1, but chose not to feed it too much right away. The reason behind this decision was because I could level 6 of my carnivores up to level 10 before even leveling up my Carnotaurus to that level. And the amount of coins I would be earning from those 6 dinosaurs leveled up would be much greater than the amount earned from a level 10 Carnotaurus. This of course is an extreme case and most players will not have the opportunity to purchase limited dinosaurs early, but the idea of leveling up dinosaurs with less of an appetite appears to generally be a solid strategy throughout the game. 2) Battle Readiness If you're like me and earn a sizable amount of your income from the Battle Arena then you'll want to ensure that each of your dinosaurs qualifies for battle. To qualify for battle you must have a level 5 or higher dinosaur visibly in your park. So the very first thing you'll want to do when a dinosaur hatches is to make it your aim to level it up to 5. Even if you have other dinosaurs close to reaching a next level, you may want to focus your attention on feeding the one(s) that are below level 5 first. Yes, qualifying a dinosaur for the arena is likely more important than feeding other dinosaurs who are already qualified. The reason behind this is very simple: the battle arena is by far the easiest way to make coins, bucks, and food all at once in the Jurassic Park Builder game. The fact that you can actually make tons of meat and crops in the arena means that eventually your dinosaur can earn part of its diet simply by fighting in the arena. Players that regular fight in the arena are likely to progress much more quickly than players who neglect this unique aspect of the game. 3) Leveling up for Earnings Once you've leveled each dinosaur up to 5 or greater and have fed the ones that you can level up almost instantly, you will be faced with deciding which of the more hungry dinosaurs to give attention to next. The simplest way to decide which dinosaur to feed is which one is closer to reaching the next level. If a dinosaur is only 2 feedings away from reaching the next level then you will likely want to feed that dinosaur twice before feeding one that has 3 or more feedings to reach the next level. Try to avoid having too many dinosaurs to feed at once. But on the other hand, plan ahead to ensure that you always have at least 1 carnivore and 1 herbivore ready to feed if you have enough food on hand. By giving attention to a dinosaur's appetite, qualifying it for battle, and feeding to level up for earnings, you are guaranteed to earn more coins than by random feedings.